Arrival
by webbswoman
Summary: Mickey Webb arrives at Sun Hill. Hope you all enjoy this story. Please review! Have finally updated this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't normally do summaries like this but I feel that I need to explain this one! This is about when Mickey Webb firsts starts at Sun Hill, however it has no similarity to the actual episodes, I have rewritten his entrance, mainly because I was young at the time and can't really remember it and also because this is the way I would like Mickey to have been written in. I have characters from the past and present in this. I hope you all enjoy! If you would like a certain character written in then just let me know and I will try to oblige.**

**Also the parts in Italics are dreams or thoughts. **

Chapter 1

Mickey Webb stood outside of Sun Hill station, he had been inside it a few times but never for a professional reason, and looking at the sign welcoming visitors, he gave a small, satisfied smile. If only the coppers who used to work at Sun Hill could see him now, they had always said he would end up in prison, but here he was on the other side of the law. DC Webb, at Sun Hill. His smile widened.

He adjusted the collar on his leather jacket and sauntered inside, reaching into his jeans pockets he took out his security pass and moved it over the scanner to get into the main building, he took the stairs two at a time and headed to the DCI's office where he had been told to report. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mickey pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"You must be Mickey?"

"Yeah Guv."

"Right well it's nice to meet you Mickey, I'm teaming you with DS Stuart Turner for today, just until you get used to the station and the area, okay?"

"Well I don't know the station but I grew up in the area so I'm halfway there." Mickey smiled, he already liked this man, he knew that he wouldn't let himself become to attached but, too many men had let him down, his dad, the officers who used to work here, Jamie… there was a long list. Meadows returned the smile and stood up.

"Right well I just need to introduce you to the troops and then you can get started." Mickey nodded and followed the DCI down to the CID main office. He stood slightly behind Meadows.

Once Meadows had caught everyone's attention he began to speak,

"Well, this is the new recruit, DC Mickey Webb, Mickey I'd like you to meet Phil." Mickey shook the offered hand; Phil was tall, with dark hair and reasonably good looks. "Jo" Mickey smiled at the woman, who gave a quick smile back, Mickey thought that he looked confidant and not afraid of confrontation, "and this is Stuart, Stuart I'm putting Mickey with you for a few days, until he gets his bearings."

"Right Guv, nice to meet you Mickey." Mickey turned towards the man, his first thought was that he looked like a snob, his second thought was _blimey I'm gonna have to work with this smarmy dip. _Pulling himself together Mickey flashed the man a quick grin.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." There was an awkward silence then the DCI spoke up again,

"Right well, this one here is your desk Mickey, if you need anything you know where I am, see you later." Mickey nodded and watched as Meadows exited the room, he then walked over to the desk, he recognised it. _Ironic really, this is the desk that Fitzgerald had always questioned him at._ Fitzy had been one of the old time coppers, he had hated the local kids, and they had hate d him back, but for some reason he had picked on Mickey more than the others.

Mickey was snapped out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder,

"What?" he looked at Stuart questioningly.

"We've got to go question someone at the hospital."

"Oh right," Mickey stood up and began to walk along side Stuart, "so what's the story?"

"Oh, a waste of time really, a woman whose been beaten by her husband, we've got to take a statement which is useless because she wont press charges" Mickey regarded Stuart coldly.

"Well, if you go in with that attitude no wonder you never manage to get them to press charges, all this woman probably needs is to be given some hope and a chance to get away, an' you're goin' in there complain' 'bout wasted time, you're a bigger idiot than I first thought."

"Hey, I'd watch what you're saying; I can get you fired quicker than you can say 'You're under arrest', you're just a loser from an estate"

"Oh yeah, is that a threat, coz I can give as good as I get y'know, I mean I am from an estate after all!" By this time they had reached Stuart's car and Mickey climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the car door hard.

"Hey watch it; if you damage my car, you're paying for it."

"Yeah, yeah, just drive will ya!" Stuart pulled out of the car park and headed towards the hospital.

Mickey pushed the doors at the A and E, letting them shut in Stuarts face, he glanced around the room and immediately saw the women, she was sitting on a bed, battered and bruised, a small boy about eight years old was cuddled into her, as Mickey drew closer he saw cuts on the boy's right arm. He was aware of Stuart coming up behind him but payed him no attention.

"Hi, Mrs Hobbs, I'm Mickey, how're you feelin'?" the woman looked up at Mickey and smiled wistfully.

"I'm fine, and I fell over okay, so you don't need to get a statement." Mickey smiled.

"What's your son's name?"

"Michael."

"My name, cool, hey Michael, can I talk to you for a second?" The little boy looked up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Mickey almost chuckled, the boy reminded him of himself, trying to be tough, for his Mum's sake.

"Well, I just want to tell you that y'need to be strong, for your Mum, but you also need to stay a child, don't grow up too fast, 'kay kiddo." The boy nodded than snuggled back into his Mum. Mickey turned away and without consulting Stuart walked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.**

Chapter 2

Once back at the station Mickey and Stuart went to their separate desk, the drive back to the station had been filled with a tense silence. Mickey hadn't been keen on Stuart from the start but after what he had said about going to see the woman Mickey hated him, pure and simple hatred.

He looked around the office, Jo was chatting to a blonde woman, who although she was more than ten years his senior Mickey thought she was attractive, he didn't fancy her but he could see why someone might. Phil was sitting at his desk, a tall, slim brunette perched on the edge in a seductive manner, now Mickey could fancy that one, he thought.

Meadows was talking to a man with red hair and an air of authority about him, Mickey presumed that it was the Super, he had heard a lot about him from his mates, and was interested in meeting him. At the desk next to him was a man with a shaved head and an earring was talking into the phone, he sounded friendly enough. Mickey though the man's name was Terry, but he couldn't be sure.

Mickey ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he couldn't get that little boy out of his head, perhaps the boy reminded him of himself too much, Mickey gave himself a shake, it was too easy to get caught up in memories of his past, but he couldn't he had to look towards the future.

The phone on his desk rang and he grabbed the receiver,

"Yeah?"

"Are you DC Webb?" A woman's voice inquired.

"Yeah, I am, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was told that you gave everyone a fair go, is that right?" The woman's accent was posh and Mickey sat up, intrigued.

"Yeah, I give everyone a chance, why?"

"In that case I need you to have a word with my son"

"Your son?"

"Yes, now he can't know that I spoke to you, you understand that?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Right, well, his name is Ryan Fitzgerald, and I'm concerned about his school work."

"Well if its schoolwork then you should be talkin' to a teacher, not to me Mrs Fitzgerald."

"My son is being bullied, I would appreciate it if you would look into it, he attends Sun Hill High."

"Right, can I just ask you, is your husband a copper?"

"My ex-husband is if that's what you mean, I don't want him to know about this though, is that understood?"

"Yeah, course, nice speaking to you Mrs Fitzgerald, ta ra for now!"

Mickey laughed, _who would of thought it eh, Fitzy's wife dumping 'im and then coming to him for help!_

"Hey, Mickey, you calmed down now?" Mickey turned to see Stuart pull up a chair to his desk.

"I'll be a hell of a lot better if you go to your own desk, y'know what I mean?" Mickey heard a chuckle and looked around to see Phil smiling, Phil winked at him and Mickey grinned back. Stuart walked off and Mickey made a face.

"What a jerk, how d'you put up wiv 'im?"

Phil made a disgusted face, "I just don't talk to him, don't look at him, don't even think about him, makes my life a lot pleasanter."

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna try that!" Phil's phone rang and he turned away to answer it, Mickey jotted down Ryan's name and then started chewing the end of his pen, lost in thought. Then he logged into the stations data system and looked for information on the boy.

"Anything interesting?" Mickey turned around and smiled at Meadows, then remembered that he wasn't supposed to like him; it was easier that way in the long run.

"Erm, just a kid who's being bullied."

Stuart butted in, "Ah, who's a good Samaritan then?"

"Well, you better hope that you find another on, cos this Good Samaritan's gonna …"

"Tell me more about this kid and ignore Stuart." Mickey turned to the DCI smirking. That's just what I was goin' to say guv! Anyway his mum reckons he's having a hard time at school cos of a few boys pickin' on 'im, but I'm not buyin' that, the kids been done for assault twice, so why would **he** be letting people pick on 'im, it just doesn't sound right."

"Well, then you better check it out, but go carefully, if he is getting bullied we don't want to push him over the edge."

"Yes Guv." Mickey smiled and went out to his car. As he was driving he thought.

_I've only known Meadows a day an' already I'm jokin' wiv 'im, what's wrong wiv me? He'll only let me down, they all do, so why do I want to be 'is friend, I've got to stop being so friendly wiv 'im._

Suddenly he saw a streak of blue run out in front of him, swearing under his breath he swerved hard to avoid the streak, his car came to a stop and he rushed into the middle of thje road, where already a crowd was gathering around the figure.

"Let me through, I'm a police officer, come on give him some space." Mickey finally pushed his way to the front of the group and looked down at the still figure.

"Jamie?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jamie, Jamie can you here me, c'mon, it's me Mickey, someone get an ambulance!" Mickey shouted, he gently shook Jamie.

"Oh God, Jamie, wake up please, what the hell were you doing huh, running out in front of me like that? Never mind, its okay y'know as long as you wake up now." Mickey turned away from Jamie and glanced down the road, he couldn't hear any sirens. He quickly grabbed a wrist and checked the pulse, it was slow but still quite strong.

"Where's that bloody ambulance?" Finally Mickey heard sirens, the ambulance pulled up along with a police car; two uniforms jumped out of it and ran along side the paramedics. As soon as they all reached him Mickey stood up, entering into copper mode.

"His names Jamie Webb, he's 27 years old, healthy as far as I know, the pulse is there but it's a bit slow, not sure about back injuries and he hasn't regained consciousness yet." The paramedics nodded and knelt down beside Jamie, Mickey was about to crouch down too when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a sergeant standing behind him.

"Yeah?"

"My names Sergeant Smith, this is PC Klein, what happened?"

"Well, he ran out in front of me, I tried to serve but think I must have hit him. Oh hell, d'you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know, Mr… ?"

"Webb, Mickey Webb, err DC Webb, Sun Hill, oh God, he's got to be okay."

"You're from Sun Hill?" Mickey reached into his jacket pocket for his ID.

"Yeah, today's my first day."

"How do you know the victim?"

"He's my …" A paramedic interrupted.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to come with him in the ambulance?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Step in." Mickey turned to the uniformed officers.

"I'll talk to you at the hospital' kay." He pulled the vans door shut and sat down next to Jamie. He grabbed hold of his hand.

"C'mon Jamie, y'got to wake up, please, I need you big brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics are thoughts, dreams or flashbacks. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

Chapter 4

Mickey paced up and down nervously, biting his fingernails every now and then. Every so often when a nurse or doctor came out he would try and stop them but they would just hurry by, which made him all the more anxious. The officers h had met before had not arrived yet and he was starting to wonder where they had got to. His thoughts drifted back to Jamie, who he had not seen for about five years, they had parted on bad terms and as Mickey paced he remembered.

_Eighteen year old Mickey jumped as he heard the door slam; he turned to see his older brother Jamie, who at the time was twenty two, standing in the doorway, face as black as thunder._

"_What the hell did you think you were doin' Mickey? No, don't talk to me; I don't want any of your pathetic excuses."_

"_In case you're forgetting Jamie you are my brother, not my Dad, so don't talk to me like that!"_

"_Yeah, I'm you're brother, you're **older** brother who practically brought you up, but this isn't about me, it's about you! You, Michael Owen Webb, eighteen years of age, who woke up this morning and decided to stand up to his Dad, and ended up getting beaten up in the process, very clever little brother!"_

"_Oh well thanks for the compassion, I notice that you're forgetting that I stood up to him because he was layin' into **you**."_

"_I didn't ask you to interfere, but oh no you had to act like the hero didn't ya, I mean can't you just keep your mouth shut for once in your life?" Mickey shook his head sadly and frowned._

"_Jamie, you're beginning to sound like 'im, now all you need to do is give me a split lip and you'll be Daddy's little favourite clone," Mickey almost spat, "Well I don't need to listen to this, I've had enough, I'm packing my things and I'm leavin'."_

"_What? Mickey, come on bro, there's no need for that, Mickey!" Mickey strode purposefully into his bedroom and grabbed his backpack, he quickly packed a few of his favourite clothes, some essentials and the things that were important to him, then he got down a jar from the top of the cupboard and emptied out the cash from it. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Jamie stood in front of him._

"_You are not leaving Mickey, alright, you are my little brother, and I'm not letting you walk out of that door." Mickey shrugged his shoulders, then quickly stepped hard on Jamie's toe, as he ran down the corridor he shouted back a quick apology and then he was gone._

Mickey sighed, that was the last time he had ever seen his brother, he had seen his mother occasionally and had kept in touch through letters but they had had to be careful because of Mickey's Dad, _great_ Mickey thought _the last time I saw my brother I stood on his toe and now I've ran him over._

"Mickey is it?" Mickey spun around and saw the uniform officers from earlier.

"Yeah."

"Right, I'm Smithy and this is Nick, is there any news yet?"

"Nah, they won't tell me a thing, I even flashed my badge at them, but they wouldn't budge, they said that I would know soon enough."

"Well, no news is good news I guess." Nick said cheerfully. Mickey turned to him disbelievingly.

"I don't believe you, my brother is..."

"Alive and well, so you can stop laying into these fine officers." Mickey turned and almost passed out on the spot, and then he came to his senses.

"Jamie, you're okay? Wait a minute you shouldn't be up? Why are you dressed? What were you thinking just…" Jamie laughed as he held up his hand.

"Whoa there little brother, one question at a time! Okay first of all I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that won't heal, secondly the doctor says I can go home as long as someone stays with me, and lastly come here."

"What?"

"Come here," Mickey walked hesitantly up to his elder brother and found himself pulled into a tight embrace, he heard Jamie mutter softly in his ear, "I have missed you so much Mickey, God it's so good to see you again!" Mickey returned the embrace, he felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. He gave a bit of a nervous giggle, then h felt his legs give way, then blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it had taken so long for me to update! I have been really busy lately as I have my SATs and a GCSE coming up! Enjoy! Also it is a short chapter, but I will be updating again soon.**

Chapter 5

Mickey slowly opened his eyes, he was lying in a hospital bed, for a fleeting moment he wondered why it was him and not Jamie in a hospital gown and then he remembered. He felt someone grasp his hand and turned to see Jamie smiling at him.

"Hey, there little bro, you gave me a scare there. What are we like eh?" Jamie gave Mickey a friendly punch on his arm.

"Stupid or at least I am. I should never have left all those years ago; it wasn't fair on you, y'were only lookin' out for me." Jamie chuckled and shook his head, Mickey saw that he was about to speak and interrupted, "And don't say it was your fault too, 'cause it wasn't." Jamie smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Whatever you say Mickey. The doctor said that you fainted 'cause of the stress, course I told him that it was just for the attention but he didn't believe me!! Anyway, you can get dressed and go home in about half an hour." Mickey shook his head.

"Nope, I have to get back to work, its m'first day an' my boss will be wondering where I am. Besides I'll have to write up what happened when I knocked you over, you'll have to give a statement too, so if y'want you can come with me, then we can go for a beer of somethin' after."

"Yeah, I'd like that, except that I'm driving because you're not allowed to, doc's orders." Mickey shrugged, he didn't really mind. He was just glad to have his brother back again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, another short one! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Mickey groaned as the alarm went off, he glimpsed at the clock and saw that it was 6:45, he really had to hurry if he was to be at work by 7:30. He hauled himself out of bed and pulled on his clothes from yesterday. Stumbling out of the room he started to shout.

"Jamie, time to get up, c'mon bro, wakey, wakey!" Mickey smirked as he heard his brother moaning, then remembered his time problem and ran down the stairs. Once in the tiny kitchen he rummaged through the cupboards in an attempt to find something edible to eat.

"What's the time Mick?" Mickey turned around to see a disgruntled brother standing in the doorway, he smiled cheerfully.

"About ten to seven."

"I am goin' to kill you, why'd you wake me up?"

"Well, I need to go to work, an' I need you to come wiv me"

"D'you want me to hold your hand as well or are you too old for that?" Mickey sniggered at his brother's sarcasm, then became serious again.

"Actually, my boss wants to meet you."

"Your boss?"

"Yep, his name is DCI Jack Meadows and considering that I've only known him one day you need to be nice."

"Why does he want to meet me?" Mickey shrugged; he'd been asking himself the very same question for most of the night.

"Don't know, anyway, c'mon, we've got to pick up breakfast on the way, 'cause I haven't got anything edible in the house, how does a bacon sarnie sound to you?"

"Like heaven." Mickey grinned.

"Bet ya I can pull with the first bird we see!"

"Bet you can't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I haven't updated this story since March, It was on of the first stories I wrote, and at that point the only fandom I wrote then was this one, The Bill, then I discovered other fandom's, my writing style improved greatly (I hope) and I put this story on hold, favouring other stories. Now I'm going back over all of the stories I have written, am updating my more recent ones, have deleted the ones that I have no inspiration before and then I came to this**** one. Eventually I will go over**** the previous chapters and improve them, but for now I'm just going to start updating it again. I really appreciate getting reviews, and always try and follow any advice that is given to me.**** This chapter is short, but ****it's**** sort of a bridge between chapters.**** I hope you enjoy**** it**

The two brothers made their way up the CID stairs laughing, Mickey went to open the door but somebody on the other side got there first, Stuart. Mickey and Jamie stood back to let the DS pass, but he just stayed in the doorway with a strange look on his face.

"DC Webb, Mrs Hobbs' son rang the station this morning, asking to speak to you." Mickey took a moment to register the information before replying.

"Thanks for lettin' me know Stuart."

"I'd prefer it if we kept things on a professional level, you may call me DS Turner." Stuart continued on his way and Jamie gave Mickey a confused look.

"What's with him Mick?"

"He's a snob, thinks he's too good for the likes of us, tha's all." The two brothers made their way towards the DCI's office. Mickey didn't know why, but he had a slightly nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt like he needed Jamie and Meadows to get on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Delilah07 and beccababii who reviewed the last chapter. ****Sorry it's taken a while to update again, have a bit of writer's block, so this wont be as long as I had wanted it to be.**

Jack Meadows slammed the phone down and cursed under his breath. There was a knock at the door and it swung open revealing his new DC, Mickey Webb and someone who could only be his brother.

"Guv, this is my brother, Jamie." Jamie held out hi hand and Jack took it, shaking it firmly. There was no mistaking Mickey's older brother; he had the same cheeky smile, the same twinkle in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Jamie; I asked to meet you because I always like to know at least one member of my colleagues' families."

"It's nice to meet you too; it's nice to know that Mick's got a boss who takes an interest." Jamie and Meadows continued talking and Mickey began to block the conversation out, instead thinking about his brother, and the years that they had missed.

* * *

_14 year old Mickey shut the front door behind him quietly and __tried to creep past the living room door up to his bedroom.__ But he wasn't quiet enough._

_"Mickey, is that you?" His father was slurring his words and Mickey's heart sank, his Dad was always worse when he was drunk. _

_"Yeah, I'm going to my room to do homework."_

_"No you're not, get in here." Mickey walked into the room __as slowly as possible, trying to put off the inevitable. He looked around hopefully but Jamie wasn't there, it was just the two of them.__ "Where've you been?"_

_"School."_

_"School finished an hour ago, you should have been home ages ago, where've you been?"_

_"I stayed behind; my P.E. teacher wants me on the schools football team. So I went along to the practice." _

_"Liar, as if you could be on a sports team." Mickey held his ground as his father came towards him but cried out when a fist connected with his stomach, another hit his head, then he was pushed against the wall. The blows continued to rain down on him __and he shouted out again, sliding down the wall. His father cursed and walked over to the other side of the room, returning a few seconds later with a piece of cloth which he turned into a makeshift gag. Mickey struggled as it was tied around his mouth, but his strength was no match for his fathers. As the beating started again__ he curled into a defensive position and tried to think about another place, another time, when he would be strong enough to fight back._

Jamie heard the screaming, heard Mickey tossing and turning in his bed and he went quietly into his younger brother's room. He walked over to his bed and gently shook him.

"Mickey, Mick wake up, it's just a dream, wake up." Mickey's eyes flew open and they darted around the room for a few seconds, as if to make sure that he was safe before settling back onto his older bother. Jamie felt his forehead, concerned and was relieved to find that, although a bit hot Mickey was not feverish.

"Where were you, huh Mick?"

"In the past." Jamie understood immediately and laid a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

"Well so long as it's in the past, we've got nothing to worry about." Mickey nodded.

"Go back to bed Jamie, I'll be fine." Once his brother had gone Mickey reached under his bed and grabbed a bottle of whisky that he had stashed there, he would have to drink the memories away.


End file.
